<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call me kitten by Dissent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375417">Call me kitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissent/pseuds/Dissent'>Dissent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The remix of you + me (and him) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord - Freeform, Embarrassment, Gamer AU - Freeform, Gamers, M/M, Masturbation, Swearing, Videogames, Voice Kink, Yuri is just driving Beka nuts in every situation okay, nerds being nerds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissent/pseuds/Dissent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Either Discord is screwing with him or angels are real and Otabek is talking to one of them that has the cutest Russian accent.</p><p>Alternatively: Why push-to-talk is a stupid invention</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong (mentioned), Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The remix of you + me (and him) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call me kitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck! I told you to watch my back, Mickey! They got me!", Seung-gil screamed and Otabek noticed that the prospect of gathering up his PC and throwing it out the window was starting to get dangerously appealing.</p><p>God, he hated this game.</p><p>"On my way", he announced and slammed his fingers down onto the keys even harder as of course everyone knew that more pressure meant better results.</p><p>Logic went through the roof when young men hadn't seen the sun in a few days and were feeding off of pizza, instant ramen and Mountain Dew. After a quick survey of the scene before him, plastered across three HD quality curved screens set up on his desk, Otabek went for the kill to protect his teammate.</p><p>"Why did you even have to take a fucking level four skin into a level eighteen mission?", he growled in frustration before his eyes flicked over to the stopwatch in the left-hand corner.</p><p>Time was running out and they hadn't heard from Guang-Hong in a while who was in charge of hacking the enemy ship's base point. As far as he could tell, Michele and Emil were off to the side, fighting off a wave on their own while he and Seung-gil now started pushing towards the edge of the map where there were a few loot boxes to pick up.</p><p>"Guang, what's taking so long?", Emil suddenly asked. "We have a minute to spare and still no update from you! Either hurry or abort mission!"</p><p>For a moment, there was silence on their friend's side of the mic, then Guang-Hong gave a stressed little whine.</p><p>"I'm sorry guys, this code is just too tough! I have to think of a new strategy if I wanna hack it in under six minutes minus the time it takes me to get here in the first place."</p><p>In the background, they could hear someone talking, too quiet to be understood from the other players on the server, but it made Guang-Hong giggle sheepishly.</p><p>"I swear to God, either concentrate on the game or flirt with your boyfriend, but <em>please</em> don't try to do both at the same time because one will undoubtedly suffer from your lack of attention and since I think I can hear Leo talking to you, your focus definitely isn't on the screen", Michele groaned.</p><p>"Why? I'm flirting and playing at the same time too and it's working fine for me."</p><p>Emil laughed and Otabek couldn't help but roll his eyes when Michele started nagging his friend about who he was supposedly flirting with and from yet another end of the line came Seung-gil's exasperated muttering about what an oblivious bloke Mickey was.</p><p>"We have fourty seconds left", Guang-Hong chimed in again and the group went quiet to mull it over for a moment.</p><p>Repeating the whole mission seemed ridiculous now, but on the other hand - what were they supposed to do if they really wanted the new blueprint?</p><p>"Leader?", Emil asked hesitantly, shoving the decision onto Seung-gil, the head of their syndicate.</p><p>Suddenly though, there was an all too familiar sound in the background and everyone's gaze shot towards the in-game chat. It had been void this whole time, the five of them had their own Discord server for when they wanted to talk during missions and nobody really used the chatroom the game provided, but now a message had popped up.</p><p>
  <em>cheshire_kitten: What up, fuckers? Y'all AFK or what here let me handle this</em>
</p><p>"Who is that?", Michele demanded and Otabek heard him open another can of soda in the background. "We didn't invite anyone to join us, did we?"</p><p>There was a new character in <em>their</em> mission, someone neither of them knew and who was - surprisingly - taking the hacking station by storm. Guang-Hong watched his screen with wide eyes as the stranger logged into the base and, not even ten seconds later, the green letters of <em>Mission accomplished</em> were searing into their eyes.</p><p>The chatbox started to fade out already when the stranger suddenly sent in a Discord tag. Obviously, no one else from the team was smart enough to remember their PCs all had screenshot shortcuts, so Otabek quickly snapped a picture. Not a single blink of an eye later, they were sent back to the lobby.</p><p>"Okay. What the fuck was that", Emil rather stated than asked as they all stood, dumbfounded, hesitantly accepting the new blueprint they'd been looking for ever since the release.</p><p>Otabek instead was busy typing the tag he'd just received from their mysterious saviour into his Discord and really, the same username as before appeared on his screen.</p><p>"I got them", he interrupted the team's squabbling. "You want me to bring them to our server, Seung?"</p><p>For a moment, their leader stayed quiet, then he passed the question on to the rest of their group. A constant back and forth began, everyone was interrupting the others and yelling something incomprehensible, microphones were being adjusted and the rustling of pizza boxes and empty cans filled every second of silence, until Seung-gil suddenly <em>roared</em> for them to shut their mouths.</p><p>"I say you all pipe the fuck down!", he bellowed and even though this guy was literally on the other half of the globe, every single one of them quickly straightened up and pressed his lips together. Once they'd gone quiet, Seung-gil continued a bit calmer now: "Otabek, invite them to the server. At least to check out how they even joined our party without invitation."</p><p>"Aye, Sir."</p><p>Otabek sent out the invite, took his half-finished bottle of beer from in between the crystal figurines on the edge of the desk and downed the rest in one go, then he grasped another one from the mini fridge. Cold white foam dripped over his fingers and onto the sweatpants he hadn't changed out of since the start of the holidays as he cracked the can open.</p><p>"Ah shit", he hissed in annoyance, quickly put the beer down and stood up to throw his pants over the spare chair in the corner - if said piece of furniture could even be called a chair anymore.</p><p>For any innocent bystander, it would probably look more like a mountain of laundry that needed to be done. Not that Otabek was too lazy to do his chores, he just got a bit... busy in his spare time.</p><p>Grumbling, he put his headphones down, switched the microphone off and trudged over to his closet, looking for another pair of sweatpants to spend the rest of the holidays in. Only five more days to go, he thought with a morose sigh. The world outside his room was cruel and boring. Hell, if he could, he'd live in a video game. The sound of someone joining their server brought Otabek's mind back to his PC and he decided that pants were overrated anyway. Why bother to put on a pair if he wasn't going to leave his room?</p><p>He quickly slumped back down into the chair and pulled his headphones back up to see who their mysterious saviour was, but he obviously hadn't spoken yet. It was dead silent on their server, then Seung-gil asked:</p><p>"So, who are you and how did you join our party?"</p><p>Again, silence. Then, there was a quiet, amused huff somewhere Otabek didn't recognize as any of his friends' voices and the stranger spoke up.</p><p>"Easy enough. I watched for some time but you were just too stupid to get that simple hack over with, so I decided to step in."</p><p>What did a stroke feel like? Because Otabek could've sworn the second he heard this guy talking, his brain melted into a puddle inside his head and dripped out his ears. The beer can in his hand bent slightly from how hard he clenched down on it.</p><p>"That was amazing!", Guang-Hong said in wonder. He had always been easy to impress and neither the word mistrust nor its meaning was present in his vocabulary. "I couldn't have done that in such a short amount of time!"</p><p>The stranger chuckled and Otabek felt himself starting to astral project. Angels <em>were</em> real after all, and this one was talking in the cutest Russian accent he'd ever heard. No mortal could have such a beautiful voice.</p><p>"I noticed. That's why I helped you out", the angel said. "Who's the team leader here? If you want me in your guild, I'll join. Take it or leave it."</p><p>Seung-gil couldn't say no. Otabek would raise hell if he said no. Otabek would come to fucking Korea if Seung-gil said no. He just <em>couldn't</em> say no. Seung-gil wasn't allowed to say no.</p><p>"I mean, you do have impressive hacking skills", the team leader finally admitted after chewing the thought through for a moment, "but what tells me you'll be useful in the future? Do another mission with us. Show me what you're capable of and I'll consider."</p><p>It was like a punch to the face.</p><p>"No!", Otabek spluttered, incapable of keeping his protest back. "Just let him join! We do need another man since Chris started working and you've already seen that he's good!"</p><p>Nobody answered and he fell back into his chair with an awkward groan. Of course he just had to yell like maniac. Very normal. Very in character. Great. Now he'd not only embarrassed himself in front of their whole team but in front of the stranger too.</p><p>"See? He's on my side too. Smart guy."</p><p>The accent seeped through so heavily that Otabek was sure he could taste it on his tongue if he ever got to kiss this man. Maybe it was pathetic, but the mere thought made an all too familiar heat pool into his hips and he remembered that the last time he'd jerked off had been quite a while back.</p><p>Maybe last week, Monday or so.</p><p>Well, they were all on Christmas break and since it was rare for them to be able to play together as a whole team, they spent all the time they could on missions everyone had to take part in. Otabek didn't want to be the one leaving for the sake of his own urges that could be so easily repressed if not provoked.</p><p>But right now, his urges <em>were</em> being provoked. Hard. And he didn't know how much self-control he could muster if the stranger kept talking like this.</p><p>"Okay then. I'll send you the invitation later on, but we really have to get going now. There's another mission we need to take care of. You in?", Seung-gil had just asked and of course, Otabek's angel agreed.</p><p>"Sounds good to me. I have all day."</p><p>This time, it was Emil to chime in and he asked a question everyone of them wanted an answer to.</p><p>"Nice to have you on board, but what are we calling you?"</p><p>The stranger laughed, and in the most mocking tone someone could probably muster, said:</p><p>"Call me kitten."</p><p>From then on, it was a blur. Faintly, Otabek remembered being yelled at for not concentrating by the others, but the only voice he really heard was the one of his angel, giving short, precise commands, all he could do was watch as he took down wave upon wave of enemies all by himself.</p><p>And all while still talking in that irritatingly cute Russian accent.</p><p>Otabek's briefs were straining and he really had to resist the impulse to reach down and stroke himself through the fabric of his shorts. Every word the stranger spoke sent electric currents through his entire body.</p><p>"If you all don't hurry up with the data carriers, I'm going to shove my cock up your asses and make sure you remember where to place those fucking disks next time!", he suddenly screamed and Otabek snapped.</p><p>He returned to their Discord server, cursor hovering over the <em>Mute-</em>button.</p><p>"Sorry guys, I gotta go", he somehow managed to say between two held breaths and with that, the connection was interrupted.</p><p>They'd probably be mad as hell once he returned, but Otabek couldn't let himself be bothered by that right now. Just to make sure, he switched the microphone off as well and leaned back in his chair, one hand already between his legs, stroking the growing hardness of his cock. The movement had knocked a few of the crystal figurines over in the process. He closed his eyes with a quiet moan, tried to blend out the voices of the others howling for him to get the fuck back and do his job and focused on the one voice that finally drowned out the chaos.</p><p>"Shut up and get back to work, we can do this without him!"</p><p>If only he had a face to go with the voice, Otabek thought in frustration as he opened a small drawer nearby and pulled out the bottle of lube he kept there. But whatever, it was fine like this. Hell, he hadn't been this horny in ages - or so it felt. After slicking his palm up, he pushed down the shorts he was still wearing and wrapped one hand around his throbbing dick. Glistening pearls of pre-cum were dripping over his fingers.</p><p>"Fuck", he breathed and braced his arm against the edge of the desk before him.</p><p>Otabek began to move his hand with slow, languid strokes while shallow breaths teased the sensitive inside of his wrist. This was probably the strangest thing he'd ever gotten off to - hearing another guy yell insults and threats over Discord - but he couldn't help it. Every sound from this angel's lips was to be savoured, however weird that was. Otabek had completely and utterly fallen for this voice.</p><p>"Shit, I'd make you talk dirty with that accent all night", he muttered to himself and a lazy grin tugged at his lips. "Bet I could get off just listening to you."</p><p>His hips stuttered slightly at the prospect of this angel talking to him, only to him, in that absolutely gorgeous voice, maybe a little bit deeper and huskier with desire. He could already imagine the perfect, pale lips to go with it, swollen and glistening with saliva from heated kisses.</p><p>Blue eyes. Maybe not entirely blue. Maybe with a light green hue to them. Blond hair, but not the typical blond. Golden-silverish. Long, smooth hair, probably tied up in a messy ponytail to keep it out of the way, a few rebellious strands framing a slender face.</p><p>Otabek didn't even ask where the pictures in his head were coming from, but the longer he listened to this voice, the longer he felt the tension in his abdomen build up, the longer he stroked himself, he knew that this was about as close as he could get to guessing how this angel looked.</p><p>"Holy shit", Otabek gasped and his free hand came down to claw the inside of his thigh, trembling.</p><p>He tightened his grip around his cock and closed his eyes for a moment, recalling the picture his mind had just pieced together all on its own. The pleasure was almost overwhelming. Otabek could almost feel the weight of a warm, slender body slipping into his lap, hands grasping his shoulders and a heavenly tightness enveloping his dick.</p><p>"Why don't you go ahead?", this voice whispered straight into his ear and Otabek came with a stifled curse, his entire body trembling as the climax overtook him.</p><p>A few last, heavy breaths fell from his lips, then he leaned back in his chair again and threw one arm over his eyes.</p><p>"Damn."</p><p>His throat felt sore and he quickly reached out for the can of beer still sitting on the side of the desk, when suddenly, a quiet chuckle came from his headphones.</p><p>"I don't know whether to take it as a compliment that my voice is getting you all riled up or to kick your ass, but next time, check if you've activated push-to-talk before you jerk off in front of your PC."</p><p>Otabek felt like he would die if the ground didn't open up to swallow him whole that instant. His gaze fell upon the mic that he had, in his great wisdom, switched off, or so he'd thought. Only to notice that the figurines he'd knocked over on accident before had indeed activated the push-to-talk function.</p><p>Luckily, he'd at least remembered to leave the server and only the private voice chat with the stranger was still open on his Discord. So the guy had heard everything. This guy had literally listened to a stranger getting off on his voice and hadn't bothered to stop Otabek in any way.</p><p>"Look man, I'm sorry, okay? I just-"</p><p>Before he got any further than that, something popped up in the private chat. It was a Skype link.</p><p>"My name is Yuri, by the way. Next time, call me there. I hope you have a good webcam."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was such a fucking plotbunny as well, but y'all can't tell me this wouldn't have happened if Otabek and Yuri were normal teenagers.</p><p>Thanks for reading, anyway!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>